Packed with Muggles
by Aly Black-Starr
Summary: Now why on Earth would a flaming red-head woman be shouting about 'muggles' and something called 'Pigzits' After all, Hagrid did tell him how to get to the Platform. Short One Shot


"Platform 9 and 3/4," Hagrid replied, "just go through the barrier between platform 9 and platform 10."

Harry Potter wheeled his trunk into Kings Cross train station. Now, where was that barrier again?  
"Packed with muggles," a woman said loudly.  
Harry scoffed. They really should know better than to broadcast the platform out loud.  
"Now, what's the platform number?" the same woman, a redhead, said again. She had a herd of children. Certainly she must have been on the platform before!  
"Where is he, Mum?" a tall boy hissed. "Professor Dumbledore said that he'd be here!"  
"Platform 9 and 3/4!" the lone girl piped up at a nudge from her mother. "Oh, mum, can I go this year too?"  
"Not this year, sweetie," the mother said loudly. "You'll go to Hogwarts next year."  
Harry wanted to smack his head against the trolley. He had read about the Statue of Secrecy in a few books. Did they not care about it? Shrugging, he moved towards the barrier. He might as well go in now.  
As Harry prepared to run through, he was suddenly seized by the redhead family's mother.  
"First time at Hogwarts, dear?" she asked sweetly. "Ron's new too!"  
"Please get off me," Harry said, his teeth gritted. He tried to shake her off his arm, but she was firm and would not let him go.  
"Now, dearie, just go through the barrier over there," she cooed.  
Harry sighed and took a deep breath.  
"Stranger danger!" he screamed as loud as he could. "Help me! Stranger danger!"  
The woman stepped back, startled. "Don't worry, he's my son's friend," she tried to reassure the public.  
"Do you know this woman?" A brunette woman asked. She and her husband were standing with a girl around Harry's age.  
Harry shook his head. "No!" he cried, letting a fake tear escape his eye. "I was trying to go to my train, and then she just grabbed me and wouldn't let go!" he said hysterically.  
"Ma'am, I'm going to have to take you to the police station," a police officer said, frowning.  
"Now, that won't be necessary," the woman said. She let go of Harry. "Come on, boys, let's get on the train."  
"Ma'am, you are under arrest," the officer said firmly. He turned to Harry. "Do you know where to go?"  
"Yes," Harry nodded, widening his eyes. "I'll go with this family."  
Harry moved towards the brunette family. He had noticed that the girl had a wand sticking out of her pocket.  
"Hello," the father greeted him. "I'm David Granger. This is my wife Jean, and daughter Hermione."  
"Hello," Harry smiled. "I'm Harry. Are you also going to Hogwarts?"  
"Yes," Hermione nodded. "I'm so excited. Hogwarts is said to be the best magical school on Europe."  
Hermione and Harry chattered on as they got onto the train.  
"I can't wait for DADA," Harry told his new friend.  
"I'm most excited for Charms," Hermione replied.  
They sat down in an empty compartment.  
"Can I sit here?" a nervous brunette boy asked shyly.  
"Sure!" Hermione beamed. "I'm Hermione, and this is Harry. Do you want to be our friend?"  
"Sure," Neville said happily.  
Harry couldn't believe his luck. He had friends, real friends!  
The trio changed into their robes ("Turn around and don't peek, boys,") and headed off the train.  
After greeting Hagrid, they grabbed a boat with a poised blonde named Daphne Greengrass, who Neville couldn't take his eyes off.  
"Better be...Ravenclaw!" the sorting hat called after a minute, Hermione eagerly sprinting to her new house.  
"Slytherin!" Daphne was sorted next.  
"Hufflepuff!" the hat said when it was Neville's turn.  
When "Potter, Harry!" was called, Harry quickly made his way to the stool.  
"Tricky...tricky...but you'd make a perfect RAVENCLAW!"  
Harry happily walked to sit next to Hermione, not knowing the impact this morning's events would have on his life.

"It's a girl," the healer at Saint Mungo's smiled. "Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Potter."  
Harry Potter grinned tiredly at his beaming wife of two years, and girlfriend of 5. In their fourth year, Neville had encouraged him to ask out his best friend, Hermione Granger, and it had been the best decision of Harry's life. A year later, Harry was more than happy to reciprocate the advice that would eventually turn Daphne Greengrass into Daphne Longbottom.

In his first year, Harry had ignored the stubborn prat known as Ronald Weasley and his attempts to befriend the Boy Who Lived, as well as Dumbledore's subtle hints about the Sorcerer's stone. Rubbish. Why would Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel give the only thing that kept them alive away to be used as bait?

In his second year, Hermione and Daphne quickly discovered that the mysterious voice only Harry could hear was a snake, and they narrowed it down to a basilisk. Amelia Bones was soon told, and the basilisk was taken care of by the Department of Mysteries. Argus Filch was over the moon to hear that Heirs Potter and Longbottom personally paid for a shipment of mandrakes to revive his beloved cat.

When Sirius Black escaped in the summer before Harry's third year, Harry asked for his trial file and was instead given his greatest wish possible - a family. Sirius, once free, married the now Lady Amelia Black, and blood-adopted both Harry and Susan Bones.

When the Triwizard Tournament was held, Harry quickly swore an oath on his magic that he did not enter his name in the Goblet in any way, shape, or form. Doing only the bare minimum to survive (and rescue Hermione from the lake, much to Krum's annoyance at having to rescue a red-headed fanboy). Once he entered the maze, Harry conjured a lawn chair and pulled out a book from his pocket. _Romeo and Juliet_ was quickly devoured before he shot up red sparks on account of 'needing to make Hermione promise that she would never take the Draught of Living Death', which replicated the effects of death. After all, he wouldn't want to have to take his own life to rejoin his best friend in the next great adventure. Voldemort had returned as a woman with a sneezing problem, thanks to using Fleur Delacour's veela blood to regain his body.

Fifth year was relatively normal, as Harry had blocked out all visions from Voldemort with the help of Amelia, who taught him Occlumency.

In his sixth year, the newly named Minister Sirius Black, Head of the DMLE Lady Amelia Black and the goblins had developed a ritual to call all of Voldemort's Horcruxes to them. Harry's scar quickly vanished after that. Voldemort was declared dead for good, and Dumbledore was ousted from Hogwarts because of his mad declarations that the dark wizard would return.

Ronald Weasley never became Harry's friend, even though Dumbledore had tried his hardest to make Harry become friends with the youngest male Weasley.

Harry married Hermione, not even knowing who Ginny Weasley was. They named their first child Azalea Lily Potter, following the Evans' family tradition of naming the girls after flowers, and of course Harry's mother.

For Harry Potter, all was well.


End file.
